DESCRIPTION The goals of this Sleep Academic Award are to strengthen and broaden the scope of educational and training activities at the University of Pennsylvania of relevance to the fields of sleep and chronobiology. This program will extend the teaching activities which are currently carried out under the auspices of the Center for Sleep and Respiratory Neurobiology (CSRN). A comprehensive range of teaching/training objectives will be pursued, beginning with the orientation of undergraduates to the disciplines of sleep and chronobiology, and providing opportunities for introductory research experiences. At the upper level of training, the faculty will participate in educational activities for housestaff and practitioners in the area of sleep disorders medicine.